Sanar tus heridas (1G) James Potter
by AnnaSophia11
Summary: James Potter estaba cansado, aun después de 5 años Lily Evans no aceptaba una cita con él. De hecho, cada vez que lo veía lo insultaba y e decía que la dejara en paz… Ahora James iba a hacerle caso.
1. Sinopsis

James Potter estaba cansado, aun después de 5 años Lily Evans no aceptaba una cita con él. De hecho, cada vez que lo veía lo insultaba y e decía que la dejara en paz…

Ahora James iba a hacerle caso.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo: Un corazón roto

En una mañana normal en Hogwarts (o tan normal como puede ser) tres chicos en una habitación de Gryffindor estaban apenas despertando, el cuarto, un pelinegro de gafas cuadradas estaba ya despierto planeando la mejor forma de pedirle una cita a Lily Evans, la chica de la cual llevaba enamorado desde 2° curso, que siempre lo rechazaba, pero James Potter nunca se daría por vencido, conseguiría una cita con su pelirroja como sea…

* * *

 _Más tarde…_

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, y Peter Pettigrew intentaban convencer a su amigo James Potter de que Lily Evans nunca saldría con él, que solo terminaría con el corazón roto, pero este estaba en su mundo planeando su boda con la pelirroja. Al verla pasar, como siempre, le preguntó:

–Hey Evans! ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

–Piérdete Potter!

Le contestó como siempre la hija de muggles, y James solo un poco desanimado empezó a seguirá y preguntarle si quería salir con él.

NO POTTER! No quiero, ni voy a salir contigo! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres un idiota, arrogante, egocéntrico, mujeriego, imbécil y no te soporto! Déjame en paz! Entiéndelo. Te. Odio. Jamás. Saldré. Contigo. Te. Detesto –finalizó la chica, James herido y con el corazón roto le contestó –Bien Lily, como quieras, te dejaré en paz, no volveré a molestarte –y salió de ahí conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Los tres merodeadores restantes corrieron detrás de su amigo, no sin antes mandarle una mirada fulminante a la pelirroja que comenzaba a sentirse culpable.

 _No_ –se dijo– _esto no es tu culpa, solo es otro truco de Potter para que acepte salir con él_.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto…_

–Vamos Cornamenta! Solo es una chica más! Evans es una tonta si no te valora! –intento animar a su amigo Sirius Black.

–Si –le siguió la corriente Peter Pettigrew – y además sus ojos son como… uh… agua sucia! Si! Eso! Puede conseguir algo mejor –

– Vamos James, no te deprimas tal vez Lily estaba teniendo un mal día –dijo esta vez Remus Lupin– mañana podrás pedirle una cita como todos los días-

– No –le respondió el pelinegro con la cara enterrada en sus almohadas –le dije que la dejaría en paz y eso voy a hacer, me odia tengo que aceptarlo- sus amigos le miraron sorprendidos– estoy cansado de que siempre me insulte y me desprecie y ya no quiero seguir así… me rompió el corazón y ya no quiero sufrir… –dijo entre lágrimas el ojiavellana.

* * *

 **Hola! Esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste**

 **Sofía**


	3. Capítulo 1: Una Amiga Inesperada

Capítulo 1: Una amiga inesperada

James Potter estaba destrozado no comía, no hacía bromas, no hablaba, ni siquiera jugaba quidditch y lo peor, no sonreía, no tenía esa gran sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba sino que tenía unas grandes ojeras que habían comenzado a llamar la atención de varios maestros que, preocupados por el chico, preguntaron a los merodeadores restantes sobre eso.

\- Lily le rompió el corazón -les contesto Sirius Black- y no sabemos qué hacer para tener a nuestro amigo de vuelta.

* * *

 _En el cuarto de los merodeadores..._

\- Vamos Cornamenta! Iremos al lago! - dijo Sirius animado- arriba!

\- No quiero, déjenme en paz -le respondió James deprimido * _¿por qué sus amigos no lo dejaban solo con su tristeza?*_

\- Claro que quieres! Levántate! - volvió a decir Sirius- llevas 2 semanas en esa cama! Estoy harto! Te estas destruyendo a ti mismo y no voy a permitirlo! Eres uno de mis mejores amigos James y no me gustaría perderte -dijo serio y un tanto enfadado el animago.

\- Canuto tiene razón, Cornamenta -agregó el licántropo- vamos será divertido y tomarás aire.

\- Bien pero tengo que tomar una ducha -respondió el pelinegro tratando de sonar entusiasmado para ya no preocupar a sus amigos- apesto! ¡¿Cómo dejaron que esto me pasara?! - agregó con dramatismo y una mano en su pecho dirigiéndose al baño.

Los merodeadores rieron felices por el cambio, aunque sabían que su amigo no estaba bien harían todo lo posible por hacerlo sentir mejor.

* * *

 _En el lago..._

\- Vamos Lunático! Será divertido! -trataron de convencer a su amigo James y Sirius, Peter estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo, de hacer una broma a unos pequeños de primero que ahí descansaban.

\- Agh, esta b... -

-Hola Remus -dijo una hermosa _*a los ojos de James*_ castaña de ojos verde mar que llevaba una pluma en su cabello trenzado y corbata azul que la identificaba como Ravenclaw.

\- uh... Hola Andy, que gusto verte -dijo el ojimiel. James carraspeó- Oh! Si! Andy estos son James -señaló al de gafas- Sirius -ahora al de ojos grises- y Peter -que estaba comiendo aun- chicos ella es Andy, una amiga.

\- Hola preciosa -el ojigris siempre de coqueto- Soy Black, Sirius Black _-_

 _-_ Am... Hola -dijo algo incómoda.

\- Oye Andy es diminutivo de algo? -preguntó curioso James.

\- Si, de Andrómeda, pero como me llames así te corto la lengua ¿entendido? -dijo amenazante

\- Si -dijo un tanto temeroso el animago.

\- Bien, yo solo venía a pedirte mi libro Remus, lo necesito para mi tarea de transformaciones -dijo Andy

\- Sí, claro aquí tienes, muchas gracias por prestármelo -dijo dándole el libro.

\- No es nada, bueno yo me voy. Gusto conocerlos chicos! -gritó alejándose, con James viéndola embobado.

\- Mi querido Corny, se te cae la baba -dijo riéndose Sirius con Remus y Peter.

\- Cállense! -gritó rojo James.

* * *

 _Esa noche..._

James caminaba por el castillo debajo de su capa de invisibilidad rumbo a las cocinas, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño pero no era Filch o la Señora Norris. De nuevo se escuchó y esta vez pudo identificarlo, era un sollozo, alguien estaba llorando, maldijo por haber olvidado el mapa del merodeador en el cuarto. Siguió el casi inaudible sonido hasta un aula vacía y cuando abrió la puerta vio a la chica que había conocido ese mismo día en el lago, se quitó la capa y con cuidado de no asustarla se acercó.

\- Estás bien? -preguntó un tanto preocupado

La chica se tensó y dijo un apenas audible si, James se sentó a su lado y dijo- Pues no lo pareces - Gracias por notarlo -contestó la castaña con sarcasmo.

\- Y que te pasó? Si no quieres contarme está bien -se apresuró a agregar el pelinegro al ver la mueca de la ojiverde.

\- Esta bien, pesadillas, tengo todas las noches - Y que sueñas? -dijo curioso.

\- Preferiría no hablar de ello -respondió ella- Que haces tú aquí? No deberías estar durmiendo? -trató de cambiar de tema, algo que James notó - Pues, mi querida An, iba a las cocinas, tampoco puedo dormir - ¿An? -preguntó ella curiosa- Si -James dijo nervioso- uh... es solo que supongo que todo el mundo te llama Andy y yo quería darte un apodo diferente, si no te gusta... - Me encanta no te preocupes -rio la chica- Pero sería injusto que yo no te diera un apodo especial a ti - Bien en ese caso puedes llamarme guapo o bombón -dijo arrogante James- No, gracias ya pensaré en algo -dijo risueña An.

De la nada escucharon a Filch caminando hacia ellos y James como acto reflejo acercó a An a su cuerpo y los cubrió con la capa, An roja como un tomate se tensó por completo, al notar la cercanía. Cuando Filch se fue James suspiró y se alejó lo cual les dejó una rara opresión en el pecho a ambos, James tratando de quitar la tensión dijo- Eso estuvo cerca, no lo crees? - Si, mucho -contestó An.

\- Quieres ir a las cocinas? - le preguntó de improviso James, luego de un silencio un tanto incómodo, An sorprendida dijo- Cómo sabes dónde están las cocinas? - caminado al lado del pelinegro- y dónde conseguiste esa capa? Según sé son muy raras - Secretos de merodeador pequeña - dijo el animago sonriente - Sonreíste -dijo An - Qué? -preguntó el ojiavellana - Desde que te conocí esta tarde no habías sonreído así, solo eran sonrisas falsas y tus ojos estaban apagados -intentó explicarse ante la asombrada cara de James, quien no creyó que una persona que apenas lo conocía se diera cuenta- Bueno, tal vez conocí a alguien que me alegrara la noche -dijo sonrojando a la castaña y siguieron su camino a las cocinas de Hogwarts hablando de todo y nada...


	4. Capítulo 2: Quidditch y un Secreto

Capítulo 2: Quidditch y un secreto

El Gran Comedor rebosaba de emoción ya que ese día era el primer partido de la temporada de quidditch y Gryffindor y Slytherin se enfrentarían y eso siempre era un espectáculo digno ver...

James Potter, en la mesa de Gryffindor, estaba nervioso, ya que era su primer partido como capitán y no quería decepcionar a nadie.

Andrómeda Evans en la mesa de Ravenclaw notó esto y se dirigió a la mesa de los leones.

\- Nervioso, capitán? -le preguntó a el ojiavellana, haciéndolo dar un brinco- Ni un poco -respondió este arrogante- Seguro?- volvió a decir la ravenclaw, refiriéndose a que no dejaba de retorcerse las manos- Bien, tal vez un poco - admitió James, cuando la ojiverde se sentó a su lado. En ese momento llegó Sirius gritando que Gryffindor ganaría e insultando a los slytherin, hasta que se dio cuenta de Andy.

\- Hola, preciosa! Que te trae por aquí? -Preguntó coqueto- Vine a desearle suerte a Jem - A quién? -dijo confundido el ojigris- A mí -respondió James algo sonrojado, recordando lo que An le había dicho la noche anterior.

\- Ahora tienen apodos? No creen que van muy rápido? -comentó divertido Sirius.

Rojos como tomates James y An comenzaron a balbucear intentando inventar una excusa creíble, cuando llegaron Remus y Peter salvándolos de responder.

\- Hola chicos!... uh...Hola Andy - agregó algo confundido el licántropo, al ver a la chica sentada muy cerca de su amigo.

\- Hola Remus! -contestó aliviada An, aunque no le pasó desapercibida la mirada traviesa de Sirius.

\- Hey Remus, Peter! A que no saben? Cornamenta ya tiene novia! - a lo que Remus y Peter se quedaron estupefactos.

\- Que?! - gritaron tan fuerte que muchos los voltearon a ver - No es cierto! -dijo rápidamente James fulminando con la mirada a su amigo, el cual estalló en carcajadas.

\- Oh! Vamos! Solo era una pequeña broma! Como tienen apodos y todo -intentó "defenderse" el chico mientras la pareja le lanzaba dagas por los ojos.

Solo cállate Black -le replicó la chica- Bien, lo siento pero no tenías por qué insultarme -contestó Sirius dejándola confundida.

\- Insultarte? - Si, para Sirius que lo llamen por su apellido es un insulto - intento explicarle Remus a su amiga.

\- Oh! En ese caso lo siento - No te preocupes Andy, ahora hay que irnos el partido está por comenzar! -agregó Sirius.

* * *

 _En el Campo de Quidditch..._

\- James Potter tiene la quaffle, se acerca a la zona de anotación, el guardián de Slytherin se prepara para bloquear, Potter lanza y... 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! -un estudiante de 6° narraba el partido, mientras en las gradas solo se escuchaban los gritos de los demás alumnos apoyando a los jugadores.

Andy, sentada con Remus y Peter llevaba puesta una bufanda de Gryffindor y llevaba un banderín en su mano y al igual que ambos chicos gritaba y celebraba cuando los leones anotaban y abucheaba cuando las serpientes lo hacían. Aunque no sabía mucho de quidditch...

\- Vamos James! Haz un hotrang! -gritaba emocionada.

\- Andy! Eso es baseball! -le decía entre risas Remus- Oh! Vamos! Ya me dijiste que no eran touchdowns ni canastas ni hotrangs! Entonces qué son?! -dijo exasperada la chica.

\- Jajajajajajaja son anotaciones o incluso goles - Como en el fútbol? -preguntó confundida.

\- Si Andy como en el fútbol - le contestó Peter cansado de la discusión.

Esta solo se encogió de hombros y siguió apoyando a James y Sirius...

* * *

 _Más tarde..._

\- Felicidades chicos! - Buen juego! - Son increíbles! - Ganamos! -era lo único que escuchaba James Potter mientras buscaba a sus amigos en la fiesta después del partido en la sala común de Gryffindor. Habían ganado 210 a 80 y estaba muy feliz.

Cuando los encontró junto con An al lado de la chimenea se sorprendió y dijo- Vaya! Creí que eras de las que seguían todas las reglas, An - No sabes mucho sobre mí -le replicó la chica- que no haga bromas todo el tiempo no quiere decir que sea la estudiante perfecta, para eso ya está Lily Evans.

\- No te agrada ¿cierto? -preguntó divertido Sirius- No -contestó- es demasiado perfecta y creo que debería relajarse un poco.

\- Al fin! Alguien que esta de mi lado! -exclamó el ojigris.

\- Venga, vamos a divertirnos, después de todo es una fiesta no? -intentó cambiar de tema el licántropo al ver la cara de James al escuchar el nombre de Lily.

\- En ese caso vamos a bailar lobito! -le pidió (ordenó) la ojiverde, dejando sorprendidos a los amigos de éste por como lo había llamado...

* * *

 _En los dormitorios de Gryffindor..._

Los merodeadores estaban preparándose para dormir pero antes tres de ellos querían saber porque su nueva amiga había llamado a su amigo de esa forma.

\- Bien Lunático, ya esperamos lo suficiente ¿qué quiso decir Andy cuando te llamó "lobito"? -preguntó Sirius, haciendo comillas con las manos en "lobito", demasiado serio.

\- Uh... -Remus no sabía que decir- Más te vale decir la verdad, Remus o es que ¿ya no confías en nosotros? -dijo James un tanto dolido.

-No! Confío en ustedes! Enserio!... Bien - se rindió el chico- Andy sabe sobre mi PPP -admitió dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos, sorprendentemente Peter fue el primero en salir del shock- Cómo?! Eres muy cuidadoso! Es decir todos lo somos! -exclamó aún sorprendido.

\- Bueno Andy no es ravenclaw en vano saben! -se defendió- además confío en ella.

\- Bien, si tu confías en ella, entonces nosotros también, pero... Ella sabe de nosotros? -inquirió James serio, lo cual era raro- No, sólo sabe de mí.

\- Bueno, -intentó, quitarle hierro al asunto, Sirius- ya que aclaramos todo, vamos a dormir, necesito mi sueño de belleza! -dijo en tono afeminado lo que los hizo reír, para después ir a dormir.


	5. Capítulo 3: Thestrals y Discusiones

Capítulo 3: Thestrals y discusiones no tan privadas

Andy estaba caminado tranquilamente al gran comedor cuando se encontró con 3 merodeadores muy serios.

\- Hey chicos! Porque tan serios? - Necesitamos hablar contigo -le respondió Sirius Black.

* * *

Remus Lupin estaba buscando a sus amigos cuando escuchó la voz de Andy.

\- Hey chicos! Por qué tan serios? -estaba a punto de irse pero la voz que respondió lo paró en seco.

\- Necesitamos hablar contigo - era la voz de Sirius. No acostumbraba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esa conversación tendría relación con la de la noche pasada, así que los siguió cuando entraron a un aula vacía.

\- Bien chicos, ya estamos solos, de que quieren hablar? -dijo Andy intrigada, pues nunca había visto a los merodeadores tan serios.

\- Queremos que nos digas como descubriste el PPP de Remus - El qué? -preguntó la chica confundida.

\- Se refiere a su pequeño problema peludo -le explicó Peter.

\- Pues no veo porqué a ustedes les importaría que yo lo sepa - respondió desafiante.

\- Nos importa porque es nuestro amigo y no queremos que le pase nada por tu culpa -replicó James con voz dura arrepintiéndose al instante al ver la mirada dolida de la chica, mientras Remus, detrás de la puerta se enfureció por eso, estaban haciendo sentir mal a su amiga, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ahora se mostraría fría y ocultaría sus emociones.

\- Pueden quedarse tranquilos, he sido amiga de Remus durante años y lo sé desde el principio, no voy a hacerle daño - dijo en un tono que les dio escalofríos a todos- Ahora si me disculpan me voy a mi clase -y salió de ahí dejando a los tres chicos muy arrepentidos, en ese momento, entró Remus muy enojado.

\- Ustedes son unos idiotas! -les gritó enfurecido- les dije que confiaba en ella! Pero no! Tenían que dudar de mí! Y hacerla sentir mal! - los fulminó con la mirada, pero al ver que eso sólo los hizo parecer más miserables suspiró y se intentó tranquilizar.

\- Por qué lo hicieron? - Estábamos preocupados, no queríamos que te hicieran daño -intentaron justificarse.

\- No tenían por qué preocuparse. Se los dije! No la conocen, no debieron haberla juzgado así. Más vale que pidan disculpas y que Andy las acepte -.

* * *

\- Andy! - Lily Evans le llamó.

\- No estoy de humor Evans, vete por donde viniste ¿quieres? -le respondió cortante.

\- Solo quiero preguntarte algo! - Bien ¿qué quieres? -la pelirroja sorprendida por su actitud solo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca.

Los merodeadores estaban buscando a Andy, esperando poder disculparse con ella cuando escucharon la voz de Lily Evans, lo que le encogió el corazón al chico de gafas, con curiosidad se acercaron para ver con quien hablaba y se sorprendieron al ver a Andy y como le contestaba a la gryffindor.

\- Bien, uh, yo solo quería saber cómo... Cómo está James? - Vaya! Ahora si te importa -los chicos que estaban escuchando solo pudieron mirarse con sorpresa.

\- Le rompiste el corazón, no creo que te haya importado mucho como estaba en ese momento - Estaba asustada - ¿Asustada? De qué? -preguntó incrédula la castaña- De que se aburriera de mí! Y me rompiera el corazón -termino en un susurro- ¿Enserio? Creí que eras más inteligente Evans - A qué te refieres? -dijo la chica.

\- A que no es posible que Potter -el nombrado hizo una mueca al escuchar como lo llamó- te rompiera el corazón, lleva enamorado de ti desde primer año y tu siempre lo rechazaste - dijo la morena- Pero... -intentó replicar la otra chica- Además mira a Black, alguna vez lo has visto rogarle así a alguien? -la interrumpió.

\- No tienes por qué hablarme así! Soy tu prima! Deberías apoyarme! -chilló la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a 3 de los 4 amigos que escuchaban su conversación.

Andy soltó una carcajada amarga.

\- Tu dejaste de ser mi prima hace mucho tiempo Evans -le espetó cortante y se fue de ahí dejando a una pelirroja arrepentida, 3 chicos confundidos y a otro triste por la reacción de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Remus buscaba a Andy por todo el castillo, empezaba a desesperarse cuando recordó a donde fue la última vez que se sintió mal.

Corrió hacia el bosque prohibido, pasando la choza de Hagrid, al que deberían ir a visitar, y se internó en él, a un pequeño claro donde iban los thestrals que, según sabía, solo su amiga podía ver.

Al llegar la encontró acariciando algo invisible, y cuando se acercó a ella pudo notar sus ojos hinchados y rojos solo la abrazó y le susurró palabras reconfortantes al oído mientras ella lloraba.

Cuando pudo calmarse le dio un inaudible- Gracias -con voz ronca.

\- No agradezcas, eres mi mejor amiga, no te dejaría sola -le dijo con cariño- Además aún tienes que aceptar mis disculpas por los idiotas de mis amigos, les dije que confiaba en ti pero... Bueno, ya lo dije son idiotas -intentó bromear el licántropo, ganando una ligera risa de la ojiverde que lo hizo sonreír.

\- Gracias, lobito - De nada, angelito -dijo con tono burlón- Vamos! Solo fue una vez! Vas a recordármelo siempre? -refunfuño la chica, recordando cuando su amigo encontró una foto de ella vestida de ángel y no perdía oportunidad de recordárselo. Juntos, comenzaron a caminar hacía el castillo haciendo entre bromas y risas.


	6. Capítulo 4: Disculpas y Perdones

Capítulo 4:

James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew estaban preparándose para pedirle disculpas a Andy, pero son Los Merodeadores, obviamente deben hacerlo todo en grande.

Así que le habían pedido a Remus y a Marlene, amiga de Andy, que la mantuvieran ocupada y que por ningún motivo fuera al gran comedor.

Todos comenzaban a hartarse de verlos corriendo de allá para acá desesperados, y la Profesora Mcgonagall sospechaba de ellos, por lo que detuvo al primer merodeador que se encontró, James, y le preguntó:

\- Señor Potter, sería tan amable de explicarme que están haciendo? Y porque lleva todas esas cosas? -agregó ya que el muchacho ni siquiera podía ver de tanto que cargaba.

\- Um... Digamos que hicimos algo más estúpido de lo normal, y queremos pedir disculpas, pero tienen que ser unas buenas disculpas o Remus nos matará y Andy no nos perdonará, entonces la rubia amiga de Andy nos castrará y yo quiero ser padre! Pero aún con eso quiero que Andy nos perdone porque nos portamos muy groseros con ella y es una buena persona, y lo que hicimos estuvo mal y... -la profesora estaba sorprendida de cómo había podido decir todo eso sin respirar y aun así poder seguir hablando, así que lo interrumpió:

\- Potter, ya entendí guarde silencio quiere? Ahora me está diciendo que hicieron una broma a Andrómeda Evans? La ravenclaw? -preguntó, ya que ella era una de sus mejores estudiantes- No, la hicimos sentir mal lo cual es aún peor -le respondió el chico viéndose muy culpable y arrepentido.

\- Ah -lo miró reprobatoriamente- Espero que usted y sus amigos pidan unas buenas disculpas, Potter. Y buena suerte la necesitarán -dijo seria, conociendo el pasado de la chica sabía que sería difícil que An los perdonara.

Eso último puso nervioso al chico, que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza nervioso.

Andy estaba cansada y hambrienta, Remus y Marlene la habían llevado a recorrer todo el castillo pero cuando sugirió que fueran al gran comedor se pusieron histéricos y la llevaron en la dirección contraria.

\- Remus, Marlene, estoy cansada y tengo mucha hambre, podemos _por favor_ ir al Gran Comedor y comer algo? -suplicó por décima vez. Sus acompañantes intercambiaron miradas, el licántropo suspiró y le dijo a la rubia- Les dimos suficiente tiempo -la ojiazul asintió y se dirigió a la otra chica- Vamos Andy, hay que conseguirte algo de comer.

\- Al fin! -gritó aliviada, prácticamente corriendo al Gran Comedor. Al llegar quedó en shock, había varias fuentes de chocolate en su mesa, fresas (su fruta favorita) además de muchos dulces muggles y distintos platillos que le encantaban. También, en su lugar habitual, estaban 2 discos de sus bandas favoritas y un libro que llevaba buscando varias semanas.

En medio del Gran Comedor, estaban 3/4 de Los Merodeadores con una rosa azul cada uno y un cartel donde decía:

 _Nos perdonas?_

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, pero viendo las caras arrepentidas de los muchachos no pudo evitar sonreír y decir- Vaya, ustedes sí que saben disculparse -Eso quiere decir que nos perdonas? -quiso asegurarse Peter.

\- Por supuesto que sí! -exclamó sonriendo- Ahora vengan aquí! -los chicos sonriendo fueron a abrazarla.

Albus Dumbledore veía toda la escena con una sonrisa, si había alguien que pudiera ayudar a Andrómeda Evans a superar su pasado eran esos 4 amigos.

\- Cómo hicieron todo esto? -preguntó la ravenclaw.

\- Pues -respondió James rascándose la nuca- pedimos ayuda a los elfos de las cocinas, y cuando les dije que era para ti se esmeraron más, ya sabes por lo de la visita nocturna, aunque Peter consiguió los dulces, Sirius los discos y yo el libro en el mundo muggle obviamente con permiso de Dumby -dijo rápidamente al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica.

\- Muchas gracias chicos, es lo más lindo que nadie ha hecho por mí -les sonrió la castaña- pero muévanse muero de hambre y esas fresas no van a comerse solas -agregó haciendo reír a todos.


End file.
